The Next Generation: Submit Your Own OC
by Original509
Summary: A project shared with another author. Details inside. If admitted to Hogwarts, you will be able to take classes, observe Quidditch and even encounter the children of the Golden Trio. Enter your OC, and see his/her future unfold at the school of magic.
1. Chapter 1

**The original concept is from my best friend, whose account is Soul and Heart. Unfortunately, she forgot her password and she couldn't publish this, so I have to do it. We didn't really plan on sharing this, but I guess that'll have to do since it's her story under my account. The chapter itself is written by Soul and Heart.**

**Disclaimer (from Original509 and Soul and Heart): HARRY POTTER IS NEVER OWNED BY US AND IT NEVER WILL BE. However, we're both proud owners of the DVD for Deathly Hallows: Part 1!**

* * *

><p>Yes, this is one of those 'submit your OC' stories. If any other Potter authors have done the same thing as me, then I am truly sorry and I meant no harm nor did I then nor do I now have any intentions to steal or copy your stories. This is my own (you can say it's an experiment)<p>

Ok, let's get started. This story revolves around the kids of our heroes and villains (James, Albus and Lily; Hugo and Rose; Scorpious, etc.) and their own bumbling adventures in Hogwarts. If accepted into the elite school of magic, then chances are you too may be part of the adventure the kids will, no doubt, have. I plan on focusing the story on Lily's and Hugo's first year (James is in his 4th, Albus in his 3rd). I think it's best if you submit OCs no older than 4th year.

First off: You need a name (duh), as well as the House you wish to be in (I'm hoping for those willing to put their character in Slytherin or Hufflepuff, despite their infamy as either common for producing Dark wizards or for being weak with no fame whatsoever). It isn't required, but I'd like a desciption of the wand your character uses (ex. 13 1/2 inches, holly and phoenix feather). A birthdate is appreciated.

Appearance: Basically, what they look like. Obviously, Hogwarts kids have to wear something besides their school robes, so describe your character's outfit.

History and Heritage: Is your character a muggle? A half-blood? Pure-blood? What kind of life did you have pre-Hogwarts? Do you have any brothers or sisters, any of which attending Hogwarts or already working in the wizarding world? Who are your parents?

Personality: What good qualities does your person have? Bad qualities? What peeves your person? Is he/she intelligent? Athletic? Average? Does your person happen to prefer one subject over the other (ex. Neville Longbottom and Herbology). If you're submitting a first year, list qualities of your character that make her/him tend to excell in one subject over the other (ex. Neville likes plants, so he's best in Herbology). What are his/her interests (Quidditch, Honeydukes, pranks, books and learning, plants, spellcasting, Dark Arts, etc.). Be creative!

Patronus: What is your animal? Not required, but it'd be cool to submit the happy memory that preforms that patronus well (like when Harry thought of leaving the Dursleys)

Trivia: Any other info you'd like to share?

Friendships will be made based on common interests (and maybe there will be friendships between complete oppsites. Remember Ron and Hermione...Lily and Snape...). While you occasionally see Lily and James and the others around Hogwarts (and if you're lucky, have an adventure with them), it doesn't mean that you're destined best friends or something of the like. Love is unlikely (and I will certainly not pair any OCs with the original kids), but I might play cupid if I'm feeling mischievious. Of course, what is school, magic or not, without a little rivalry? Expect your OC to have an enemy, maybe even with one of the canon kids!

And that's pretty much it. Oh, and you might see my own submitted OC around the school. See my profile if you want to learn more. (_A/N: It's actually in my account, in Original509's. I also have an OC. Not currently published yet._)

My knowledge of teachers that teach the kids isn't much (All I know is that Neville teaches Herbology, and I assume some still kept their post like McGonagall or Flitwick). If anyone sends me a list of the Hogswarts teachers in this time, then they will recieve my gratitude!

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that's pretty much it. Leave your lovely OCs in the review or PM either me or Soul and Heart. Like we said, this is basically a harmless experiment, and we don't mean to plagurize or something of the like.<strong>

**The most important thing? Be creative with your OC, and have fun thinking up your character.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And yet another update! The story has not started yet, this is just a list of the submissions we have had so far. I'm just the one who published it. Soul and Heart is the actual one writing this.**

* * *

><p>Ok, this has been up for a while, and I decided to update with each of the submissions sent to her so far. I've sent a couple PMs out to some concerning their character, and those who have not responded will not see their characters here. This isn't the official list yet, as I need a couple more, and not all of them will be accepted. It's just an update to let you all know that I need more characters and that not all will be accepted<p>

**GRYFFINDOR**

Flora O'Brian, 1st year _by PotterGal14_

Lauren Nicole Hollins, 4th year _by Cerridwen Maiden_

Belle Blanc, 4th year _by rose-weasley-hathaway_

Toni Carroll, 3rd year _by RisemboolRanger_

I would like it if there are some boys in Gryffindor

* * *

><p><strong>RAVENCLAW<strong>

Ariandne Trinvilla, 3rd year _by wizard muggle_

Fauna O'Brian, 1st year _by PotterGal14_

Eliza Nyxmit Lascha, 1st year _by Youknowme_

Annie Rose Tyler, 3rd year _by DancingQueen411_

Scarlet Staraway, 3rd year _by PurpleMousefurGomez_

Same as Gryffindor: more boys please! And not all of the girls listed here will be in the actual story

* * *

><p><strong>HUFFLEPUFF<strong>

Kade Ross, 2nd year _by James018_

Roy Hathaway, 1st year _by Original509_

Rory Jaminson, 3rd year _by Soul and Heart_

I need more people in this house

* * *

><p><strong>SLYTHERIN<strong>

Anna Marie Baker, 3rd year _by Corina A. Black_

Emily Watson, 4th year _by Syao Blossoms_

Darcy Nobastos, 2nd year _by DestinedForGreatness_

John Carlisle, 4th year _by Silverstone007_

Artemis Blanc, 4th year _by rose-weasley-hathaway_

At least 2 more boys for this house, and not all of the girls listed will actually be in the story.

* * *

><p>We have 3 first years (none in Slytherin), 2 second years, 6 third years (3 in Ravenclaw, and they're all female) and 5 fourth years (3 in Slytherin, and they are all girls)<p>

IMPORTANT, MUST READ: I need at least 2 or 3 more boys for both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, and possibly another girl for Hufflepuff. I will NOT accept any more female third and fourth years (but I will accept male). I also need more second years (at least 3 or 4). Those who have submitted already are not to submit another OC

* * *

><p>Here are the relatives for the characters submitted that are also attending Hogwarts<p>

Michael Jaminson, 5th year Ravenclaw _~Rory Jaminson_

Samantha Trinvilla, 5th year Ravenclaw _~ Ariandne Trinvilla_

Mary Catherin Baker, 4th year Slytherin; Jeff Michel Baker, 6th year Slytherin _~ Anna Marie Baker_

Devin Nobastos, 5th year Ravenclaw _~ Darcy Nobastos_

Sarah Carroll, ? ? _~ Toni Carroll_

* * *

><p>And I guess that's it. I am currently writing the first chapter which only features the canon kids, and the next update's date is uncertain.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: Sorry for Soul and Heart's mistake. She told me she had a headache when she wrote this, and it's tough organizing all those students. Anyway, I fixed the mistakes (hopefully) and I hope you are all happy!<br>~Original509****  
><strong>


End file.
